Lucy's First Kiss
by ZeldaFan64
Summary: So your about to read my first published story-derp. X3 Lucy's first kiss is stolen by a certain pink haired fire mage. How does she cope with it and live her life like normal? Will their relationship grow or spread apart? Read and enjoy -
1. First Kiss

Lucy sunk into her chair in the apartment and took out her notebook with the novel she was creating. She couldn't wait to show Levy the work she had put into it. Just as she hopped out of the chair to head back to the guild she realized, something was off. When she turned the knob on the door, Natsu came bounding through the door and plopping on her bed. "Natsu why are you here?!"

He sighed and spoke, his face pressed against the bed, tiredly, "Happy and Carla went on a date so now I have no one to hang out with. Then I was like, Lucy might want to hang out!" Lucy shifted her gaze towards the door and bit her lip before responding, "Well I was going to go see Levy right now…" She trailed off when she saw the pain in his eyes. Setting her notebook back on the desk she sat down, "I guess I can hang out with you, Levy was heading toward the library anyways." Natsu hopped off the bed, "Yay!" He gave Lucy a hug and she felt her face blush red. When he hopped on the bed he motioned for her to get on too. He patted the pillow beside him and she noticed she was slowly moving towards the bed. She positioned herself on the bed and crossed her arms, clasping her hands together and looking up at the ceiling. "Lucy." She turned her head and her lips ended up being pressed against his. Trying to push him off, she became reluctant and went along with the kiss, pressing her lips to his harder. He tried to go further, but she ended up pulling away and Natsu became a bit disappointed in the reaction. "I can't move into that so fast Natsu," the back of her hand pressing over her mouth. Her face began to redden as she moved toward the corner of the bed facing opposite of Natsu.

"Lucy don't worry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry." He got up and headed toward the door, face red with embarrassment. She held out her hand wanting him to stay, but couldn't get the courage to say it. Watch. She heard her mind say. Watch him just leave, you won't do anything about it. Her emotions got the better of her and she was witnessing herself move to grab Natsu's arm just as he was leaving. Two words made him stay that day. "Don't go."


	2. Thoughts Written In Ink

Lucy had awakened to snoring. She rubbed her head and turned to get out of bed when she tripped over someone. "KYA!"

Natsu didn't even flinch. He just continued snoring. So Lucy took the liberty of kicking him in the side. Nope, he still didn't budge. Feeling relieved she went into her bathroom and changed, fixing her hair into that signature ponytail on the side of her head. She decided to go to the guild, putting her whip and keys on her belt. Quietly, she exited the apartment and started to walk along the edge of the river.

"Oi! Miss Lucy be careful!" The men told her as they rowed the boat along the water.

She smiled at them, "Don't worry!" Then she jumped off and began to walk to the guild straight up the road. When she entered a chair flew across the room. Her brown eyes widened as the chair whizzed past her head, causing her to duck.

You may be wondering why she isn't worried about the kiss. Lucy vowed after she kissed Natsu that she would pretend it didn't happen. It's working pretty well actually. She isn't worried one bit. Walking to the bar, Mira smiled. "Hey Lucy!"

"Hey Mira!" Lucy smiled and sat on a chair.

"Anything new going on in your life Lucy?"

"Nothing really…Oh! Are there any good jobs yet?"

Mira shook her head and fiddled with the glasses as she cleaned them. "Sorry. No new jobs have popped up yet."

Lucy placed her hand on her cheek, propping her elbow on the counter as she did so. "I see…Well I'm still pretty tired. I never come to the guild this early."

Mira agreed, "Normally you wait until around 12 or even 1 in the afternoon to come."

Lucy shrugged, "Guess I just had nothing else I needed to do. I got the books I wanted. Paid my rent about a week ago… Even went shopping just two days ago."

Then the white-haired beauty questioned the blonde, "What's really going on?"

Lucy put her head on the table, her gold tresses shadowing her face. "Instinct. That's what made me come here. Nothing else."

Mira frowned slightly, but then smiled again, "If nothing's wrong…Do you want anything to drink?" Her eyes sparkled genuinely after she offered.

"Just a glass of water is fine Mira." She said almost inaudibly.

Mira picked up a glass and poured water into it, then she handed it the Lucy. "Here you go Lucy"

"Thanks Mira." Lucy smiled warmly and took a sip from the glass. Then she placed it on the counter and began to doze into a deep slumber. She dreamed of her mother…Layla Heartfilia and her father, Jude Heartfilia, whom both had died and been separated from her life. She dreamed of seeing them once again and her eyes widened at the sight of them. They smiled at her from a short distance away, but as she ran towards them, wanting to feel their warm embrace once more, they began to fade. Getting farther and farther away from her. Just as she screamed for them to come back she heard her name, faintly, but she surely heard it.

"Luce? Luce? WAKE UP LUCE!" Natsu roared into her ear, almost deafening her.

"What Natsu?" Her eyes were half-lidded and her voice was low. Natsu was stunned. Then she asked again. "What? Natsu?!" This time a bit louder than before. He snapped out of his trance and looked into her chocolate orbs.

"Do you know where Happy is?" He tilted his head and asked bewildered.

Lucy shook her head when he leaned near her. "Nope. I haven't seen the little blue fish lover." She stated in a rather cold, but sarcastic way. Stretching she straightened her posture and yawned. Watching her yawn made Natsu yawn, then Mira. They all chuckled a bit before focusing back to what was going on. **(A/N that was the most awkward sentence I have ever come up with XD)**

Mira finally broke the awkward silence, "Where did you last see Happy?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Well yesterday- …"

Mira then interrupted him and told him encouragingly, "That means he must be with Wendy and Carla. Its only 9AM. Give them a couple of hours and they'll come. Don't be so frightened." She smiled and went back to cleaning the glasses with a cloth, like she always seemed to be doing.

"Oi…I suppose. Well any new- …" He was then stopped by Lucy who stated, "There aren't any new jobs Natsu."

He slumped down in the chair next to Lucy and started poking her in the arm. "What Natsu?"

"Nothing…You just seem tired and sad. TRYING TO KEEP YOU AWAKE!"

At this…loud…statement, Lucy smacked Natsu upside the head. She then stood up to move aside. Natsu thought she was leaving, but he didn't see the chair flying his way. As soon as she had moved, a chair found its way directly into Natsu's face. Gray ran up to Natsu, "Hey sorry, Flame Brain. Thought_ you_ out of all the people here would've seen that coming." Gray snickered. Natsu then stood up and started to fight with Gray. Leaving Lucy and Mira dazed at what had happened.

"Lu-Chan!" Lucy turned and saw the blue-haired girl running towards her.

"Levy! What's up?" Levy frowned a bit and complained. "You never showed me your story Lu-Chan!"

The blonde's eyes widened, "I totally forgot! I was going to bring it today, but I forgot. Silly me…" Lucy rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. Levy dismissed that and smiled again.

"We can just go to your apartment and look at it Lu-Chan!"

Lucy gave her a thumbs-up, "That sounds like a great plan Levy!" Some tables were getting thrown near them, so they thought it was the best plan ever. They also caught a glimpse of Juvia staring at Gray with hearts in her eyes, "Go Gray-sama!" Levy and Lucy sweat-dropped at the sight. Gray and Natsu threw more insults at each other, so that's when they decided to silently leave the guild. They talked all the way to Lucy's apartment about books they had read or were reading. When they reached the apartment Lucy unlocked the door and opened it. Levy's jaw dropped. "Lu-Chan! How is your house always so clean?"

Lucy laughed a bit, "I just don't take stuff out of its place that much…except my bed. That is a mess."

Levy nodded in agreement, "Is that because Team Natsu is always sleeping here?"

Lucy sighed, "Yup. Glad they aren't here now though." She smiled warmly at Levy and showed her to her desk. Presented with notebooks and pencils scattered across the surface of it. She picked up one of the notebooks and handed it to Levy. "This is one I've been working in lately."

Levy put on her red glasses and scanned all the pages Lucy had written in so far. "It's amazing Lu-Chan!" The petite girl then set the book down and her gaze shifted towards envelopes. "What are these?"

Lucy sighed and averted her eyes, "Their thoughts about every day. Letters that I wish I could send to my parents…but can't" Levy formed a small smile, showing sympathy for her. "Don't worry Lu-Chan, I won't read them."

The blonde became relieved, after all there was one thought in there that no one should know about…

* * *

**Happy I updated? Hope so ^.^ Cause' its been a really long time since I updated! I'll try to update more often though ^-^ Any reviews are kindly appreciated! Make sure you don't stop reading though. Next chapter will be more interesting... Thanks! ^.~**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	3. I Hate Chess

**Heyo! Hope you enjoy! I've been working on three Fairy Tail stories. This is one of them and I appreciate the follows, favs, and reviews. ^~^**

****Remember: Never play a game against a dragon slayer...You just might lose...****

* * *

After Levy had left Lucy's apartment, she plopped down on the couch, lost in thought. _Hopefully Natsu doesn't barge in here today. _She looked around slowly and locked the door, and then she ran around the apartment, closing and locking the windows. When she sat back down on the couch, she looked at the letters on her desk. Lucy had forgotten to hide them in her drawer when Levy came, but at least she didn't read them. After all, Lucy had many secrets that even Levy couldn't know about.

Like when Lucy was little, she had dropped pasta and it went inside her dress, making her squirm in front of her family gathering. How embarrassing.

Another time, she was walking along the river and the men that told her to be careful watched as she tripped in the water and had swirls in her eyes for about a half hour. It stunned her more than ever before, and yes she could swim, but she was too shocked that she had failed to do so. Lucy ended up getting pulled in by the men and set back on the street, her eyes still swirling.

The blonde girl was a klutz and she knew it. She never denied it. Even when she told her mom in her letters; she laughed at herself while writing about those experiences.

Then there was that kiss Natsu gave her, it made her crave more, but then she corrected herself, saying she didn't like him. He was her friend after all…

Soon her eyes felt heavy, and she had dozed off on the couch, all the memories still floating inside her thoughts. Even Lucy's dream was full of all those embarrassing moments, although it felt like a nightmare to her. Re-living those traumatizing experiences all over again, it was twice as embarrassing as it was the first time.

* * *

Lucy yawned and looked at the time, 3:54 PM. She could still go to the guild, a smile played across her lips, and she journeyed toward Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy groaned and it was her turn. She moved carefully trying to choose the right spot. Natsu smirked and turned to move, giving her the final blow.

"Checkmate."

"Damn it!" Lucy threw the board and chess pieces flew in all directions.

"Don't get so upset, you just started playing."

Lucy scoffed at that comment and practically flipped the table. Never in her life did she expect to lose to Natsu, especially in a game that required tactics and intelligence. _Damn him_, Lucy thought. The guild members had seen how Lucy threw the board and their jaws dropped all the way to the floor.

"How did Flame Brain beat you Lucy?" Gray looked astonished and disgusted at the same time.

"Lucy, are you planning on getting revenge? After all, your honor has been shattered. I recommend one of my swords." Erza held out a sword with a blaze of fire running down the handle. It looked like it could cut a wall in half. Lucy's eyes widened and she just waved her hand.

"No need to do that Erza." The blonde always thought Erza would stop a fight, not tell someone to stab someone else, but hey, that was Titania we were talking about…

Gajeel smirked, "Bunny-Girl, maybe you should try to beat Natsu at checkers next time." Levy smacked the iron dragon slayer upside the head, "Learn your manners and keep the comments to yourself."

Natsu leaned his back against the chair and propped his feet up on the table, "Oi, Luce, this doesn't mean you'll kick me out of your apartment right? I deserve a reward, after all."

Lucy scoffed again, "The apartment you like to barge in on? Oh, sure, maybe next time you come in there I'll have to push you out the window. Wouldn't that be fun?" She smiled warmly at him, even though her eyes were furious and cold from earlier.

The fire mage grinned like an idiot because of her offer. "Sure Luce!"

You had to be kidding? Who in their right mind wanted to be thrown out a window? Those questions had just been answered for Lucy. She had a lot of work today before she would set his thoughts straight. Maybe punch him a few times…Then kick him a few times…That sounds good.

The celestial mage shouted, "Alright everybody, show's over, carry on with your conversations." And so everyone in the guild went back to their previous activities.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and a smirk appeared on his lips. _Wonder what Lucy is going to do?_ He thought.

Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to have a little fun with her. Being dense was his main façade, that goofy grin made anyone believe he had the mind of a child, but both Natsu and Lucy knew that he hid the smart, yet perverted part of him.

Lucy noticed Natsu's mischievous grin and thought to herself, _Lucy, stand your ground, and don't give in. You never know what this pink haired idiot may do next…_

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Hope so! I'll be updating soon! ^.~ Review, Fav, and Follow if you liked it! Or else I'll make Erza defend my honor like in the chapter^-^**

**Kidding, of course. :3 But anyways, I hope you liked it like a drug. ^~^**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


End file.
